Percabeth growing up
by percabethforeverandalways0818
Summary: What would it be like if our favorite couple grew up together? I wanted to make my own version of these stories. Please review and I do not own PJO.
1. Chapter 1

**I just came up with this, so tell me what you think. I don't own PJO. Please review.**

**3rd person POV**

A little girl with blonde curls entered the room, her gray eyes analyzing everything.

"Dad, can we go home?" she asks.

"Annabeth, we just got here. You love to learn and that's what you do in kindergarten. Now, let's go meet your teacher." The man holding her hand says to her. It's true, she loves to learn. She just doesn't get along with others well because she likes to do things on her own.

…...

A little boy walks into the room, holding the hand of a woman. The boy has messy black hair and sea green eyes.

"Mom, can we go home?" he asks gazing up at his mom.

"Percy, we just got here. I put cookies in your lunch, but you can't have them if you don't stay here." his mom says.

"I'll stay." he says quickly. She kisses the top of his head.

"Let's go meet your teacher." she says giving his hand a squeeze.

…...

"Hello, I'm Fredrick Chase and this is my daughter Annabeth." the man says shaking hands with the teacher.

"Hello Mr. Chase. I'm Mrs. Dexter. I'll be teaching your daughter this year." the woman states.

"Annabeth, say hi." the man urges his daughter. Annabeth doesn't really want to meet a new person. She doesn't really know this woman.

"Hi Annabeth. I'm Mrs. Dexter. Why don't you go find your name tag?" the teacher asks crouching down to the kindergartener's height.

Annabeth just nods her head and says her goodbye's to her father.

…...

"Hi. I'm Sally Jackson and this is my son Percy." Percy's mother says to the teacher.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Dexter." the teacher says.

"Percy, say hi." Sally says to her son. Percy doesn't really want to. He just wants to go home with his mom.

"It's okay Percy. Just say hi." his mother whispers.

"Hi." he says quietly, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Mrs. Dexter stares at his eyes for a second.

"He has very pretty eyes." she tells Sally.

"Thank you. He gets it from his father." Sally says, the remembering of her son's father burning in her mind.

"Percy, why don't we go find your seat?" his mom asks. He nods and grips her hand tightly, wanting to get away from the teacher. Percy doesn't really like school even though he has been here for a short time.

Percy and his mom search through the front and find his seat in the last row.

"Honey, I have to go. Behave and I'll see you later. I love you." Sally says crouching next to her son.

"I love you too Mom." he says hugging his mom. His mom exits and he put his lunch under his seat.

A girl slides into the seat next to him. They both remain quiet for a second.

"I'm Percy." the boy says.

"You drool when you sleep." the girl says to him.

"What?" Percy asks her.

"You have crust on the side of your mouth, so you must have drooled." she explains to him. He wipes his mouth.

"Thanks." he says.

"I'm Annabeth." she says to him.

"That's a nice name." he says to her. She smiles at him.

"Your name is nice too." she says to him. He smiles back at her.

*********************LINE**************************************************

Lunch time-

Annabeth's POV

Lunch time came faster that I thought it would. I sit next to a boy named Percy Jackson. He's okay. I didn't really like him at first, but I got used to him and it's only been 2 hours.

Everyone's parents should be coming at noon.

I put my owl lunch box on top of an empty table.

"Hey Annie. What do you have for lunch?" a girl asks me. It's Clarisse, a girl from my class. She's the bully of the class.

"It's Annabeth. I don't have anything you should know about." I say to her. I was angry because she called me Annie and that's not my name. Next thing I see is her big hand wrap around the handle of my lunch box and holds it over my head, where I can't reach.

"Clarisse, give it back!" I say trying to get my lunch.

"It's mine now brainiac. And there's nothing you can do about it." she snarls at me. I see a hand reach up and grab the lunch box out of Clarisse's hand. She turns and a voice says "But there's something I can do." There stands Percy on a chair, holding his blue lunch box and mine.

"I'll get you Prissy. Maybe not today, but someday." she says walking off. Percy smiles, his grin lopsided, at me.

"Why'd you stand up to Clarisse for me?" I ask him.

"Because you're my friend. Nobody is allowed to mess with my friends." he explains. He opens his lunch box.

I see something in his lunch box.

"Why are your cookies blue?" I ask him.

"Because blue is my favorite color." he says and hands me one. I look at it funny and he bites into his. So they must be okay because he keeps eating his. I take a bite and it's the best cookie I've ever eaten.

"Vo fow vas be tookie?" he asks, his mouthful.

"What? Talk with your mouth empty." I say.

"Sorry. How was the cookie?" he asks me.

"It was the best cookie ever! Thank you." I say to him. He smiles.

"No problem." he says.

***************************HI*****************************************************

The end of the day-

Percy's POV

It's time to go home! Finally! The only part I'll miss will be Annabeth. She's my friend.

Annabeth and I sit on a bench together to wait for our parents. She keeps playing with her ponytail. I only know what that is because she told me.

Soon, I see my mom's blue car pull up. "Hey honey. Sorry I'm late." she says rolling down the window.

"Hey mom. Can we wait until Annabeth's dad gets here before we leave? I don't want to leave her by herself." I ask her.

"Sure, but if he isn't here in 30 minutes, we are going to bring her home." my mom says. She gets out of her car and walks over to me. I grab her hand and go back to the bench.

"Hey Annabeth. This is my mom. Momma, this is Annabeth." I introduce them. My mom smiles.

"Hi Annabeth. I'm Sally Jackson." my mom says.

"Hi Ms. Jackson. I'm Annabeth Chase." Annabeth says.

"So when did you two meet?" my mom asks.

"Annabeth and I met this morning. She's my friend and I gave her a cookie at lunch." I say proudly. Annabeth smiles at me and I smile back.

"Wow. You gave her a cookie? She must be really special to you." mom says.

"Why don't you two go swing while I find Annabeth's father's number." My mom says to us.

"I have his number. It's in my lunch box." Annabeth pipes up. My mom opens Annabeth's lunch box and starts to dial.

Annabeth and I get on the swings.

"I wonder where my dad is." Annabeth says to me.

"Maybe he ran out of gas. It doesn't have to be something bad." I say trying to make it not sound bad.

"Annabeth, you are going to be coming home with me and Percy for a couple of days." my mom says coming over to us.

"Why?" Annabeth and I ask at the same time.

"Because your step mom, Helen I think it is, is about to have the twins and your dad is at the hospital with her." my mom explains.

"Hey, we'll have fun at my house." I say trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah. I'll make cookies and you two can watch movies and have a sleepover in the livingroom." my mom says. Annabeth perks up at this.

"Really?" she asks us and we both nod.

"That's so cool. My dad has never let me have a sleepover before." she says.

"Well, we are going to have an awesome one." I say. We grab our stuff and climb in the car.

******************HI AGAIN*********************************************

"Hey, I'm going to have to go to Wal-mart. Do you guys want to pick out stuff for your sleepover then?" my mom asks. Annabeth and I look at each other and nod.

"Well, just stay with me okay? No running off Percy." my mom says. Annabeth laughs and I find myself laughing too. We get out and my mom grabs a cart. We all walk into the store.

"Let's go get some chips. You each get 2 bags." my mom explains. I grab a blue bag of Dorito's and the blue bag of Sun Chips. I like blue. Almost anything I eat is blue. I put them in the cart.

Annabeth has a bag of Cheeto's and Chili Cheese Frito's. We continue until the cart has blue candy, other candy, and a tub of vanilla and chocolate ice cream.

We reach my house. Annabeth has a red slushy and I have a blue one. We each hold our chips and my mom has everything else.

"Percy, go show Annabeth your room while I start the cookies." my mom tells me. I have Annabeth follow me to my room. It pretty much was the best sleepover ever.

**First year of middle school- Annabeth's POV**

My first day of middle school. I'm not excited about the people, I'm excited about the learning. We get to learn about Greek Mythology this year, which is Percy and my favorite topic besides his water stuff.

I put my blonde curls in a messy fishtail. I really don't care how I look, but I want to look decent for the first day. I put on a black tank-top and a loose gray sweater with loose skin jeans. I slip on my beat up gray converse. I grab my book I am currently reading, The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, and slip it into my over the shoulder owl bag.

"Bye Dad!" I call running downstairs and out the door. I walk quickly down the street, towards my best friends apartment.

Brisk, cool air hits me as I walk into the lobby. I step into the elevator which plays some ancient music. The apartment is all the way down the hall, facing the elevator.

My hand beats a quick rhythm on the door. Sally Jackson opens the door. The grin on her face is huge. Her hair is in a messy bun.

"Hello Ms. Jackson." I say.

"It's Sally. I've told you that before. Percy is almost done. You know how he is." she says to me. I walk in. She brings me into the living room with my favorite thing of theirs. Their photo albums.

They lay opened on the table, Sally telling me all about Percy as a baby and showing the picture evidence. The subject of our laughing enters the room. His messy hair hangs in his face. His eyes widen at the photo album.

"Mom." he groans with his hand trying to hide his face.

"What?" she asks smiling.

"Percy, you were a very interesting baby." I say laughing.

"This is Percy's first bath." Sally says showing me a picture.

"Mom!" he yells jumping over the coffee table. I grab the picture and run. He takes off after me.

"Annabeth, give me the picture." he says.

"Never!" I say running. He grabs me from behind and tries to get the picture.

"Give me the picture!" he says tickling my sides.

"No!" I say between laughs. I run to my bag and slid it into my book.

"Percy, you guys need to go to school!" Sally say to him. He goes to get his bag and I hand her the picture. She slides something into my hand. It's 4 baby pictures of Percy, from newborn to toddler.

"Sally, these are yours." I say to her. She shakes her head.

"Keep them. You never know when they could come in handy." she says. I slid them into my book.

Percy comes over to me.

"Let's go Wise Girl." he says to me.

"Hold on. Picture time." Sally says taking out her camera. Percy groans.

"C'mon Seaweed Brain. It'll be alright." I say nudging him.

"Fine, but only one." he says giving in. Sally smiles and we take a picture.

"Have fun!" she calls after us. We walk down the sidewalk.

"So, I'm not in your math or English, but I have you for the rest of the day?" he asks me.

"Yes Seaweed Brain. I have English GT and Algebra. You are in English 6 and Math 6." I say.

"Can you still help me with my homework?" he asks.

"Of course Seaweed Brain. That's what best friends are for." I say to him. He smiles his signature lopsided grin at me and I grin back. Middle School won't be all that bad. I'll have my best friend by my side.

**Thank you! There will be more. Please review. **


	2. AN IMPORTANT

**Guys, I need help with this story. Very VERY badly. If you have any ideas at all, I will try to use them. I'm stuck. If I don't get any help I might have to take this story down, and I REALLY don't want to do that. My writing flow isn't in tip top shape because my life is all screwed up right now. I just need your help. Any idea will help you get an update faster!**


End file.
